Semiconductor assemblies include individual semiconductor components or parts that are attached to one another using one or more bond materials. During operation in a process chamber, the individual components and bond materials are exposed to plasma environments, such as etch processes that occur at temperatures and chemistries that can be damaging to the bond materials. In such environments, the bond materials can be subject to significant erosion, thereby causing the bond materials to have shorter lifetimes and an increased likelihood of delamination.
Additionally, the erosion of bond materials can lead to an increase in particles and thermal non-uniformity within a semiconductor manufacturing chamber. One method to deal with this issue is to use a bond material with high plasma resistance to protect against erosion. One drawback of this method, however, is that the plasma resistant material can be very expensive and may, over time, be consumed. As such, the expense of this method makes it impractical for use on many semiconductor components. Another attempted method to deal with this issue is to shield the bond material from the plasma etch processes such that the bond material is not exposed to the plasma environment. This method, however, has also become impractical for many applications because there is a continued need for semiconductor component geometries to get smaller, and thus it is often too difficult to completely shield a bond material such that it is not exposed. Accordingly, there exists a need for other approaches to provide bond materials that have a greater ability to withstand plasma and etch processes.